


The Shadow King's Revenge

by Intravi



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Shika YES", "Shika no", Gen, Save Iruka this poor teacher, everything is Completely Fine Don't Worry, get wrecked bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: Someone said something wrong, obviously.Shikamaru will make them pay.(I don't exactly remember how this came about but it's an older piece I found.)





	The Shadow King's Revenge

Iruka wasn’t sure what had happened, honestly. He wasn’t sure when it had started or even if had a starting point, all he knew was one thing.

Shikamaru Nara was a genius.

Of course, he knew other things like Shikamaru was friends with Choji and Naruto, he also knew they had some sort of strange bond that had to due with the odd glint in their eyes.

But he also knew that Naruto and Choji were bullied. Ah, so maybe that’s where it started? No not then, perhaps earlier. When they first met, maybe. But when was that? He couldn’t remember. Iruka shook his head, no use dwelling on something you could not solve.

It was only six in the morning and he already had a bad feeling about today, he could worry about his cute little students later.

“C'mon Choji, you can’t even play ninja right! Any team you’re on is gonna lose, y'know.”

Choji mentally sighed for the umpteenth time that day, reliving your childhood was hard. He didn’t remember anyone being so harsh.

“But-” he was cut off.

“No one wants you on their team, you’re not good at anything,” the boy told him.

Naruto winced from a little ways off. He glanced at Shikamaru, who had gone stiff from his place on the ground before relaxing a second later.

Well, tomorrow looked like it would be fun.

Iruka woke up the next morning and was immediately put on alert. Something was going to happen today. He shook it off, dismissing the thought. He was a teacher, things always happen.

When he arrived at his classroom, he did it carefully and cautiously. He laughed at himself, how stupid he must look entering a children’s classroom like it was an ambush.

He settled at his desk and waited for everyone to arrive.

As usual, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto arrived together and first. Then Sakura, then Sasuke, then Ino, then Kiba and so on.

The class so far was well, not that it had actually started yet. Then one of the boys walked in that no one had bothered to remember the name of, he wasn’t promising at all, he would be redirected to a civilian school soon.

The boy greeted one of his friends and went to sit down. Then the boy was drenched in paint.

The boy cried out in surprise but Iruka only sighed and resigned himself to the next few moments of chaos.

A sound like a hammer shattering glass rang out through the classroom and a plume of smoke rose from the boy’s feet, when it dissipated he was covered in glitter, feathers, and something terribly smelly.

The boy wailed and the class laughed, some looked disgusted, some even looked at him with pity. Shikamaru yawned, although there was a turn to his lips and a satisfied look in his eye. Choji and Naruto both sighed in exasperation and gave each other knowing looks, though Iruka did not see.

The boy was one of the boys who talked down to Choji yesterday.

Iruka stood up, “Who did this?” He demanded.

Shikamaru stood up and pointed at the boys friend, the one with the wild curly hair and, “I saw him sneak in after you had left yesterday, Sensei. I was cloud watching in the yard.” And that was that.

Iruka never saw the almost feral grin that crossed Shikamaru’s face, he didn’t need to.

The curly haired boy got two days worth of detention and the pranked one got sent home with his parents.

Iruka knew some things about Shikamaru Nara.

He added ruthless prankster to the list.


End file.
